


Quarantine Fun!

by lecksie31



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Collar, Kinky, M/M, Phone Sex, Quarantine, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, bunny sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31
Summary: With Junmyeon busy at training camp and Sehun busy filming, the two of them rarely get to meet. Now, with COVID-19 at large, they have no choice but to resort to the only way they would be able to have their sexy times; with video calls and dirty talks.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Starry Suho Fest (R1)





	Quarantine Fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #S48 
> 
> Dearest prompter,  
> I hope you like this one even though it was quite short.
> 
> To the mods,  
> Congrats on a successful round and thank you for being so patient with me. You're the best!
> 
> To my beloved,  
> Everything I write, I dedicate to you.

**Act I Part I**

Junmyeon bites his nails, one of the mannerisms that he couldn’t stop doing when he is nervous or when he is annoyed. They were supposed to video call! They were supposed to talk tonight but his baby of a boyfriend is 30 minutes and 6 seconds late and so Junmyeon could not help but fret and worry about it. Where was he? What was he doing and why is he still not here yet? One of the worst things about Junmyeon’s mind is his capacity to overthink about almost anything and waiting for someone to show up really gets on his nerves.

You see, Junmyeon is someone who is paranoid when it comes to schedules especially now that he’s in his military training and he can’t really spare so much time. But then again, he always hates it when someone has no respect for his time. After all, time is gold, isn’t it? He never wastes anyone’s time, so he doesn’t see the need for anyone to waste his. Yes, anyone, his boyfriend included.

His boyfriend called him back at exactly 34 minutes and 10 seconds after the time they were supposed to video call and Junmyeon was fuming with both anger and disappointment. And the universe knows, he hates being disappointed because it always hangs over the air and it takes him days to get over it.

“Sehunnie”, Junmyeon said, gritting his teeth and trying his best to sound as calm and collected as possible.

“Junnnnnnnnnn, I’m so sorryyyyyyyyyy.”, Sehun replied, pouting in that way he always does, the one that causes his mouth to be upturned and making him look like the cutest person in the world, not that Junmyeon is going to be affected by it, no, Junmyeon has his priorities set straight and right now it is being mad at Sehun.

“No.”, Junmyeon said firmly. “You knew we were supposed to video call at exactly 36 minutes and 6 seconds ago. And yet here you are, late.”

“I’m sorry, I lost track of time.”

“Yeah? And what were you doing?”, Junmyeon said, ready to lash out.

“I was preparing for the Dr. Jart+ event.”, Sehun said quickly, afraid of his lover because he knew that when Junmyeon uses that tone, he’s a dead man.

When Sehun said that, Junmyeon gave up trying his hardest to be mad at his boyfriend. After all, he knew how time consuming and tiring it is to prepare for events and schedules like that, he understood it the most, being their group’s leader. He knew how much work has to be done and how you never really see the time until your manager drags you out and then, even then, you have almost no time for your personal affairs.

“Okay.”

“Okay? Just like that?”

“Yes, okay, just like that.”

“You aren’t mad at me anymore?”

“No, Sehunnie, I’m not mad at you. You must be tired.”

“Exhausted.”

“You must be exhausted.”

“I am.”

“We should reschedule this.”

“What? No!”

“You said you were exhausted!”

“Yeah but talking to you is never exhausting! In fact, just looking at your face makes me feel refreshed already!”

“You flirt.”, Junmyeon said in that endearing tone, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

At first, it was just some casual dropping of dirty words here and there, some ‘I wanna be with you tonight.’ Or ‘I wish I was with you so I can have a taste of your lips’ but after a while, it escalated.

30 minutes later and Junmyeon had to go for a cold shower and Sehun was sleeping soundly on his bed with a satisfied smile on his face.

**Act I Part II**

It was his day off from work and that meant that Junmyeon was spending his time at his apartment, the one that he supposedly shared with Sehun. However, with the coronavirus still at large, he can’t possibly risk making Sehun stay with him. No, Sehun is at one of their other apartments spending some time alone. Junmyeon’s mind started wondering whether Sehun was still sleeping. His boyfriend went out to for the filming of Pirates 2 last night and Junmyeon figured he must be exhausted. But still, Junmyeon can’t help it and picked his phone up to dial Sehun’s number.

After a couple of rings, his boyfriend answered in a groggy voice.

“He—llo??? Hmmmm”

Junmyeon pressed the video call button so he can see his beloved’s face.

“You look beautiful, this is a sin.”

“Junmyeon….”

“Yes, baby?”

“I’m so sleepy”

“You look so sexy right now, Sehunnie, I wanna go there and just kiss those lips of yours.”

“Is that all?”, Sehun said, sounding more awake, his eyes still closed.

“Should I kiss you anywhere else?”, Junmyeon said, taunting his lover.

“I don’t know, maybe you can kiss me somewhere further down.”

“Hmmm, we can work that out. Sehunieeeeee, I wish I was there with you.”, Junmyeon pouts.

“You’re pouting, aren’t you?”, Sehun replied without opening his eyes.

“Yes, but only because I want to be beside you when you wake up. I miss all of my morning kisses. It’s so sad I can’t even see you on weekends like this. This whole virus thing is such a mess.”

“Oh, love, we’ll be with each other soon. Hang in there.”

“Is this like some sort of role reversal?”

“What do you ever mean, love?”

“You’re actually comforting me instead of the other way around.”

“Junmyeon?”

“Yes?”

“I want to come over to our place and put my mark on your neck. I hope you haven’t been flirting with any of those hunky men at the base camp.”

“Well…”

“What is this….is someone being naughty?”

“They do have these six-pack abs….”

“You. Need. To. Be. Punished.”

“Sexy, just the way I like it. Come punish me, Hun.”

“I swear to god, if I was there I would….”

“You would what? Tell me all about it.”

“You would certainly not be having those clothes you have on right now, that’s for sure.”

“Why? You’d take them off me?”

“You know me, Junmyeon, I’d rip them off.”

“That’s interesting, tell me more…”, Junmyeon said, goading his boyfriend.

Sehun’s eyes shot open and he saw his boyfriend was already topless.

“When did you….”

Instead of replying, Junmyeon smirked at him and raised an eyebrow at his direction.

“I see, you want that, huh?”

“It’s the next best thing, Hun.”

**Act I Part III**

Sehun was on his bed panting hard, he can’t believe his stamina has gotten a whole lot weaker these days. He only lasted for three rounds this time. Maybe it’s because he is doing everything on his own, because Junmyeon’s veiny hands weren’t around him, or those soft lips of his boyfriend’s were not doing their supposed job at the moment. Sehun’s mind wonders to the tons of things that they should have been doing if only Junmyeon was there with him. But no, Junmyeon has to be so far away from him. He swears to God, as soon as possible, he will go to Junmyeon and just….just…Sehun smiles and hits himself mentally at the image of Junmyeon that went inside his mind.

“Hunnie? Are you still there?”, Junmyeon’s voice boomed out of the phone lying next to Sehun.

“Yes, baby, don’t worry, I’m still here.”

“So, one more round?”

“I think I need some food, love.”

“I’d go get it for you, if only I was there.”

“Just a little more, Junmyeon. We’d see each other soon enough.”

“That’s supposed to be my line…”

Sehun chuckles, fully knowing that his boyfriend would react that way.

“I’ll go grab some breakfast, I’ll call you again tonight, is that okay?”

“Will we go another round, Sehun?”

“That will be up to you, my love.”

“You have always been the naughty one….maybe I’ll let you boss me around later.”, Junmyeon says in a sing-song voice.

“Then, we’ll definitely go for a few more rounds…”

“Now, that’s more like it! Catch you later, baby!”

Sehun puts the phone down and gets his breakfast ready, a playful smile on his face, thinking of all the ways that he can possibly make his boyfriend beg later.

\----------------------

**Act II Part I**

“Yes baby, show it to me…”, Sehun exclaims at the sight of his boyfriend in front of him.

Junmyeon was kneeling in front of his camera, his mouth full as he sucks on the dildo he is holding with both hands. How did he get to this position, anyways? Oh, yes, he remembers now. It all started with Sehun teasing him earlier that day and then his beloved boyfriend kept asking him about how he wanted Junmyeon to give him head and so Junmyeon, tired of just talking, decided to show Sehun exactly how he will do it. Junmyeon opened the drawer filled with toys that he and Sehun normally uses during their time together and grabs a dildo.

He positions the phone in a manner that will show him, the way that he is fully naked at the moment. Junmyeon starts by licking the tip of the dildo, just like how he normally does on Sehun’s cock. Then he swirls his tongue around the top, and slowly opens his mouth to put the dildo inside, inch by inch. He bobs his head up and down while working one of his hands on it, up and down imagining that this was Sehun’s cock and not a toy.

On the other side of the screen, Sehun’s dick was already hard and ready for Junmyeon. He looks at his boyfriend and how good Junmyeon sucks cocks. He misses those soft lips on his own dick and Sehun wishes that Junmyeon was doing all those wondrous things to his cock instead of that toy. He can’t believe that he is actually feeling very jealous of a toy buy the heavens know, he is.

However, his resolve must be strong if he is going to make the both of them feel good tonight. After all, tomorrow Sehun goes back to filming and Junmyeon goes back to the camp and they will have less talk time once more.

“Baby, why don’t you wear that thing I got for you recently?”

“Waff dang”, Junmyeon muttered, his mouth still full of the dildo he has in his mouth.

“Right there in the second drawer of the nightstand right next to you, baby.”

Junmyeon got up and went to check the contents of the drawer, the dildo falling on to the floor as his mouth gaped open when he saw what was inside of it.

**Act II Part II**

Junmyeon adjusts the camera on the tripod at this time as he makes sure that he is wearing the headpiece right. He tries to hide it but he is blushing and it is so obvious how red he is against his pale white skin.

“Turn around for me, baby.”, Sehun says in his sexy voice.

Junmyeon does as he was told and turned around, trying his best not to flinch as his butt showed in the camera, the bunny tail peeking out in between. There was a plug inside of him and he can feel it very well on every single move he makes. Despite the fact that it feels good, it also makes him feel ashamed that he gets so turned on, wearing things like this.

“It looks good on you, Myeon.”, Sehun calls out the nickname that he made for Junmyeon whenever they have their sexy time, the first time he has used it for a while since they have not been able to meet in person.

As soon as Junmyeon heard his nickname, the blush on his face only got a whole lot worse.

A few minutes later and Sehun was looking at Junmyeon’s drooling face on his screen. Sehun was so turned on at this, Junmyeon looking all spent up and close to orgasm. Sehun holds his own cock and satisfies himself at the sight in front of him.

Junmyeon is always such a beautiful sight whenever he is all red like that and Sehun takes absolute pleasure in looking at him.

“Seee—hhhhuuuuu----nnnn”, Junmyeon says, his voice filled with pleasure.

“Stop.”, Sehun says, his voice firm with command.

And just like that, Junmyeon pulls back and tries not to cum.

Sehun, despite being younger, has always been the dominant one ever since and Junmyeon gets so turned on by this to the point that he is shivering at the moment.

**Act II Part III (Final Act)**

Junmyeon breathes heavily, tries to mutter a few words but they only come out muffled because of the gag inside of his mouth. A hand yanks on the chain connected to the locked collar on his neck and he is forced to follow. All the while, he feels the dildo moving inside of him getting faster and faster.

Junmyeon feels his orgasm coming near but as soon as he does, the dildo would stop moving, as if it knows. Junmyeon is yanked by the chain again, this time he was put onto the bed face first. The chain connecting to the collar on his neck was removed, but he felt his hands getting tied up.

“Hmmmm MMMM mMMM!!!!”

“Scream all you want, no one will hear you here, Myeon. You know how we made this room to be soundproof.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen at the sudden realization. There was no escape and there was no getting help from anyone else. Not that he ever needed any but surely, one can always get into his character.

As the dildo inside him was removed, Junmyeon was waiting for the worst to happen and when instead, Sehun’s dick filled him up, Junmyeon screamed in pure pleasure. Yes, this was what he has been waiting for all this time.

After tons of phone sex and dirty video calls. Finally! Fucking finally!

He gets to have the dick he has been desiring to have for months now.

“Ahhh, fuck, you’re so tight, Myeon. Yes, ugh.”, Sehun says, his thrusts getting faster and harder every time he bucks his hips towards Junmyeon’s.

Sehun holds Junmyeon by his bound wrists and pulls him closer with each thrust so that his dick would fully enter Junmyeon’s tight asshole fully.

After a few more thrusts, Sehun lets out a big load inside of his beloved boyfriend and lets him go. He lied down next to Junmyeon and removes the gag inside Junmyeon’s mouth.

“That was so good, Sehunnie…”

“Well, that was the first time in a while, Myeon.”

“But I haven’t cummed yet…”

“What do you---oh I forgot I put a cock ring on you.”

Junmyeon pouts at Sehun and Sehun has always been weak for pouts like this one.

“Okay, you win, let’s go for another round.”

Junmyeon smiles at his triumph as Sehun pins him down and trails kisses down his neck.

The night is still long, Junmyeon’s stamina has increased a lot because of training camp and Sehun is in for a surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit this is not one of my best works but nevertheless, I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading~


End file.
